How To Train A Valentine's Day Crush
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Valentine's Day has arrived on Berk! And Love is in the air! Will Hiccup and Astrid become lovers on this very special day? Read to see for yourself.


How To Train A Valentine's Day Crush

The Valentine's Day Festival was coming up, and love was in the air on Berk.

Hiccup was strolling through the plaza, taking note of all the valentine related things that were plastered everywhere. Hearts, vikings carrying flowers, sweets. Everyone had something for that "special someone."

As Hiccup was still making his way through the crowd, he bumped into Astrid, who was carrying something in a thatchle.

"Hey Astrid. Seems like everyone's all excited for Valentine's day this year." Hiccup said chuckling a bit

"Yeah. It seems like every year, there's always people rushing to get the "perfect" gift for that someone they like." Astrid said

"Soooo, what'ya got there?" Hiccup asked trying to open the bag

"Hey! For my eyes only...for now that is." Astrid said smirking

"You find that special someone yet?" Hiccup asked

"Ooohhh, not yet, but I will soon." Astrid said smiling

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, good luck! Hope you find him." Hiccup said waving goodbye as he walked back home

"Thanks!" Astrid said waving back

"I already did." Astrid whispered as Hiccup disappeared into the crowd

As Hiccup strolled through the plaza, he looked at all the shops that were up at every corner. Each shop was either selling flowers, chocolates, or any other romantic thing that seemed to fit this holiday.

"All these shops, yet so little time to find the perfect gift for Astrid." Hiccup said

Just then, he bumped into Ruffnut while looking at some flowers that were for sale.

"Hey Hiccup." Ruffnut said

Hiccup noticed she had a bouquet of flowers for someone she had her eye on.

"Pretty flowers. Looks like you found the one you love." Hiccup said smiling

"Yeeep! I totally did!" Ruffnut said

"Who's the lucky guy?" Hiccup asked

"YOU!" Ruffnut said

She wrapped Hiccup in a super tight hug, the flowers brushed against their cheeks.

'Oooohhh this is bad.' Hiccup thought to himself

Ruffnut then leaned forward, and they fell to the ground. She took the opportunity to completely turn the tables.

"Ohhh Hiccup baby! I had NOO idea you were this skilled when it comes to LOOVVEE!" Ruffnut said

'Ugh, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse.' Hiccup thought

Ruffnut then inched closer to Hiccup's lips.

'Ok, it just did. I gotta get out of this.' Hiccup thought to himself thinking of a plan

He then had an idea.

"Hey, want to make this moment more romantic?" Hiccup asked

"How so?" Ruffnut asked

"Well first, get off of me." Hiccup said

Ruffnut sighed.

"Fiiinnee." Ruffnut said getting off of Hiccup

Hiccup finally got back on his feet.

"Next, close your eyes." Hiccup said

Ruffnut smirked as she closed her eyes. Hiccup carefully walked away from her, making sure not to make any noise.

"I'm waaiiittinnggg." Ruffnut said as if Hiccup was still standing in front of her

As soon he was a bit out of earshot, he dashed away.

"Still wating." Ruffnut said

'Yeah, keep waiting.' Hiccup thought to himself chuckling

He then made his way to the flower shop, and bought 4 dozen roses, and even bought a pair of pearl ear rings that were perfect for that "special lady in your life".

Hiccup's heart nearly raced out of his chest imagining himself and Astrid. Together on Valentine's Day. It wasn't just him and her being together today that sent his heart racing, he was hoping that one day, they would be together forever. He nearly lost his footing walking back home at that thought. When he got back, he went up to his room, took his charcoal pencil, and wrote a few clever sayings on the bouquet's. As he was trying to think of the first phrase to write, he noticed that Toothless was still sleeping in his usual spot by his bed. He was surprised to see that he was still sleeping for this long. He thought that Toothless would try to...he couldn't even think of what Toothless would do for Valentine's Day. Other than keep licking Hiccup.

"Alright, how hard can it be huh? Just have to think of something, and give them to her." Hiccup said

He had trouble thinking of things to write, and he became a bit frustrated.

"Ugh! Who didn't bother to tell me that Valentine's Day can sometimes drive you crazy!?" Hiccup shouted in irritation

He took a few breaths, and his mind was cleared. He began writing phrase after phrase on each of the bouquet's.

"Let's see." Hiccup said looking at them

"You soared into my life, and clawed at my heart." Hiccup said reading one

"Your kindness ignites my day." Hiccup read over another one

He shuffled through more of them.

"You're always there when I need you, and you always returned the favor. You are my true guardian." Hiccup read the final one

He was fairly impressed.

"Well Hiccup Haddock, I'd say you did pretty well." Hiccup said pleased with his work

He then heard footsteps coming up to his room. He was finishing writing up one last phrase when a familiar voice caught him by surprise.

"Hey son." Stoick said walking up the steps

"Heyyyy Dad. H-h-hey. What's up?" Hiccup asked trying to hide the roses

"Have you found that special someone yet?" Stoick asked

Hiccup blushed.

"Uhh.-" Hiccup was about to say

"Don't tell me, its Astrid isn't it." Stoick said

"How'd you know?" Hiccup asked

"Call it a father's gift, but I've seen the way you two hang out together." Stoick said teasingly

"Hey, we're just friends. Good friends." Hiccup said

"Ooookkk. If you say so son." Stoick said walking back down the steps

"That's exactly what I said." Hiccup said annoyed

He the heard the door shut.

"Geez. Does he EVER get off my back about that?" Hiccup asked

Hiccup heard a knock at the door. He grabbed his thatchel bag, and hid the roses in it. Being extremely careful not to crush or ruin them. All four of them fit perfectly side by side. He put the ear rings inside one of the bouquet's.

He walked downstairs, and opened the door. It was Astrid, with what Hiccup thought was the "something" she mentioned a while ago covered by a cloth in her hands.

"H-H-Hey Astrid. What're you doing here? Not that I'd be surprised to see you." Hiccup said

"Ooohhh, just wanted to wish you a VERY Happy Valentine's Day." Astrid said flinging the cloth from her hands revealing her gift

It was a beautiful, shiny dagger in its sheath. Hiccup slowly took it from Astrid's hands.

"Man, I think I should be wearing white gloves or something. Its amazing." Hiccup said slowly taking it out of the sheath

"Just like you." Astrid said

There was an engraving on the blade.

"Be Mine." Hiccup read

"Turn it over." Astrid said

"Forever." Hiccup said as he read the last of the engraving

He felt that his heart was about to jump out of his chest. He was literally speechless.

"I...I love it!" Hiccup said

"You really do?" Astrid asked excitedly

"Its thoughtful, awesome, and very sweet!" Hiccup said

He wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Hey, meet me at the Cove." Hiccup said hurriedly separating from their embrace

Astrid saw a smile on his face.

"What're you up to?" Astrid asked

"Oh, you'll see. Just meet me there." Hiccup said

"Alright. See ya." Astrid said

"See ya. Thanks again for the dagger! I love it!" Hiccup called out

"You're welcome!" Astrid called back

He rushed back up to his room, and woke up his dragon.

"Come on bud, get up. We got a heart to win." Hiccup said opening his bag.

He then noticed the ear rings were missing.

"Oh no. Oh no no no no noooooo! Where are they?" Hiccup said trying to feel between the roses

He felt something roll by his fingers.

"Got em." Hiccup said

He pulled out the set of ear rings, and put them in his tunic pocket. Before him and Toothless went back into the Plaza, he made sure his roses were still in perfect shape. That, they sure were. He put the bag over his shoulders, and got ready for their flight to the Cove. Hiccup and Toothless walked back out into the Plaza, it was crowded with even more vikings than before. Seemed like everyone was rushing to get their last minute gifts.

"IIII on the other hand, have everything ready." Hiccup said

Toothless let out what sounded like a chuckle.

"Oh you too bud? What did you get?" Hiccup asked laughing

They took off into the sky, the sun starting to set, plastering a gorgeous orange pink glow on the horizon as the clouds whisked by them. Hiccup made sure to keep the ear rings safe in his pocket.

The cove was soon in sight. Astrid and Stormfly were waiting. Astrid was leaning against a rock, while Stormfly just watched her rider as she waited patiently for her friend.

Hiccup and Toothless made a smooth landing, and by smooth, that meant getting Astrid and Stormfly wet as they made a hard right turn before they landed.

"Hey!" Astrid said rushing from the rock laughing trying to splash Hiccup

She missed him.

"Heyyy m'lady." Hiccup said getting off Toothless

He walked toward Astrid. As he got closer, his heart quickened once again

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Hiccup declared getting the four dozen roses from his bag and giving them to her

"OHHHH HICCUP! THEY'RE BEAUTIFULLLLLLLLLL!" Astrid said delighted

She read the phrases he wrote.

"AWWWWW! YOU'RE SOOO SWEET!" Astrid said overjoyed

"But wait, there's more." Hiccup said

"Closer your eyes and hold out your hand." Hiccup said smiling

Astrid slowly closed her eyes and held out her hand. Hiccup took the ear rings out of his pocket, and placed them in her palm.

"Look." Hiccup said

Astrid opened her eyes and took in the beauty that was the pearl ear rings.

"Hiccup...I...I don't know what to say." Astrid said totally speechless

A few tears started to form in her eyes as she put them on.

"Then don't say anything." Hiccup said putting his hands on her shoulders

"...Astrid?" Hiccup asked

"Yes?" Astrid asked

"I have something important to ask you." Hiccup said

"Then ask already! What're you waiting for?" Astrid said

"Will you be...my valentine?" Hiccup asked

"YES...A THOUSAND TIMES YES! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO ASK!" Astrid said hugging Hiccup

The dozens of roses brushed against their cheeks as the sunset was lined up perfectly with the horizon. The roses smelled sweet as ever.

They wrapped their arms around each other, and kissed as the wind started to blow.

"Happy Valentine's Day Hiccup." Astrid said

"Happy Valentine's Day Astrid." Hiccup said pulling her to his lips

They kept kissing, one kiss after another, each kiss sweeter than the last. Astrid leaned her head to the side, asking for entry with her tongue. Hiccup accepted, and their tongues followed each other. Hiccup and Astrid separated when they forgot to remember to breathe.

"Happy Valentine's Day sweetie." Hiccup said

"Happy Valentine's Day...my true love." Astrid said kissing Hiccup once more


End file.
